Complexities
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETED To them, war is like an intricate dance of strategy for control. It is endless without winners, only players. This is my attempt to understand intricacies of the lives of the GW pilots and SM girls.


**Complexities**

_By: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners.

**Rating**: K+

**Author's Note & Synopsis**: There isn't much of a plot. Just a bit of a rambling from yours truly in my attempt to understand intricacies of the lives of the GW pilots and SM girls.

* * *

**Complexities**

"Aishiteru."

"I love you."

"Ti amo."

"Je t'aime."

"Wo ai ne."

There are so many ways to say it, but they all mean the same thing. The famed 'three little words' in the English language is quite potent when spoken to one's sentiment object of interest. Love in itself, is a destructive force. One so powerful that not even guns, swords or saber blasters can withstand it. An unrequited love can lead to a broken heart. A tender love can blossom to blissful moments. The love between friends and comrades can strengthen the spirit. The love of parents can nourish. Romantic love can salvage one's soul.

Yet, such words are conveniently left out in their vocabulary. After so many years of vigorous training, weapons become second-nature to them as machines are their bloodline. They know only of death, of the fight against mankind's dark desires for dominance. They grow up fighting in combat and they will die as soldiers of the resistance. To them, war is like an intricate dance of strategy for control. It is endless without winners, only players. When one steps out, another will readily take its place.

They know this because they have been to the future, at least, one version of it. Chaos will always be there. There will be deaths, and there will be sadness. They will not be mere spectators to the unfolding of imminent events, rather, they will be the guardians, the protectors, and the defenders. Through their multiple reincarnations, they will become stronger, and more powerful. Their essence will live on in the universe, beating in sync with the aria of mankind.

The core foundation of human nature is built upon chaos. What is it to live a life of a teenager: going to school, hanging out with friends, crashing at a local hang-out ... There is simply too much at stake, the continual existence of this dimension and that of the future depends on them. With such a grave burden upon their shoulders, innocence is eventually abandon at the wake of insanity. They lose themselves in their continual struggle until the euphoria of the battlefields is the only medium in their veins.

To them, what is normalcy? As they lie upon their beds, they can hear the distant sounds of explosions and of screaming. In their solitude, they trace the bruises, remnants from previous fights. Yet, there are those scars that will always be left unattended. Instead, it is masked by the facade of stoicism, sarcasm, silence, sincerity, and superiority.

It seems that their whole existence is shrouded by secrecy. They know of the loneliness, the self-imposed exile to guard themselves from being hurt. They are mesmerized by these crystalline droplets at the corner of their eyes but confused by the dull ache beneath their battle gear. They have already sacrificed so much of themselves, without even realizing it. Who knew that beneath the cold exteriors, that even warriors have hearts?

Then again, how can you miss something that you never truly have? How can they love when they have never experienced love for themselves? To them, love is but a fickle emotion. Love can evolve into blatant lust. Lust leads to delusions. Emotions can cloud your judgment. One misstep, one regret, one mistake is at the cost of those who depend and trust you. One cannot falter in battle.

Mistakes will be, though few they are. Some may say that they are murderers. Others may hail them as heros. How can you differentiate between good and evil? Is killing a monster equivalent to destroying a man-made machine? What is the meaning of taking another one's life? To the general masses, there is a sense of ignorance of the fact that the world is not as secure and warm as it is perceived.

However for these warriors, this is their life. At the end of the day, they only have each other bound by duty, honour, and loyalty. They are five soldiers who band together like drowning people to a single life-preserver. As they turn to the skies above, they look for a sign that they are not alone in their struggles. In reality, they are not. The participants of war may differ but the nature and pretense are the same: for peace, for justice and for the innocence of others.

Knowledge and wisdom.

Passion and courage.

Kindness and grace.

Strength and conviction.

As the complexities of the world are unravelled around them, they will not be abandoned by the fates. A single note shall resonate between their two worlds, beautiful and true. And, it shall be known that within the ruins of chaos, they will find salvation and their souls will be complete.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

AN: Did that make sense? Let me know but dropping me a line. I appreciate all comments. By the way, the beginning five lines all mean 'I love you' in Japanese, English, Italian, French and Chinese respectively. I apologize in advance if the translations are incorrect.


End file.
